


You Said If I Was Ever In Town

by thatmitchsentho



Series: A Bellas Reunion [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Still not sorry, still super porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca gets an unexpected text from Aubrey months after their encounter at the Bellas reunion. All it says is "You said if I was ever in town..." and suddenly Beca's night ahead has a much more promising outlook.





	You Said If I Was Ever In Town

Beca was sitting at the table on the back patio of her house with a cold beer, simply taking a moment of solitude in the afternoon before she began getting ready for a big night out. She was due to appear at a club opening. She wasn't working or anything, but she had to be there to support some people that she worked closely with. 

 

She let her eyes slip closed but immediately was roused out of it by her phone vibrating on the table. She picked it up and was surprised by the name on the screen. She was being texted by Aubrey Posen.

 

_You said if I was ever in town..._

 

Beca paused for a moment. The last time she'd actually seen Aubrey was at a Bellas reunion almost four months ago. They'd ended up having some great no-strings sex, and had basically issued each other an invite for a repeat if they were in each other's areas. And, as it turned out, Aubrey was in LA. She dialed Aubrey.

 

"Hello?"

 

"What brings you to LA?" Beca said.

 

"Meeting with some incredibly boring people," Aubrey said. "I was hoping you could make this trip a little more interesting." Beca liked her tone of voice a lot.

 

"I'm headed out tonight," Beca said. "Do you have something club appropriate with you?"

 

"I can arrange that," Aubrey said. 

 

"Text me the hotel you're staying at," Beca said. "I'll pick you up at eight thirty."

 

"Okay," Aubrey said.  Beca hung up and put her phone down, trading it for the last of her beer. She wasn't exactly dreading going out before, but now she was quite looking forward to it.

 

She sent a text to Aubrey when she was about five minutes away from her hotel, saying she'd be pulling up soon. She spotted the older woman before they came to a stop and was glad she was hiding behind the safety of heavily tinted windows.

 

"Oh my god," she muttered to herself. She leaned over and told her driver not to worry about getting out, she'd grab the door. Half the reasoning behind this was her desire to see just how well that tight little dress clung to her ass. Because it was very tight and very black and very short. Beca had thought Aubrey looked hot in jeans so this was blowing her mind just a little. She climbed out and held the door for Aubrey, the blonde embracing her quickly before she slid in.

 

"I gotta say, if that outfit is what you can arrange in an afternoon," Beca said, "hot damn."

 

"I actually just went out and bought something," Aubrey said. 

 

"Well you look amazing," Beca said. "If this wasn't a work function I'd be blowing it off right now."

 

"So it's a work thing?"

 

"Some guys we have a pretty close relationship with are investors of this new club," Beca said. "It's good for the label and everything if we all go. So I'm not like... working. But yeah, I hope you don't mind getting dragged along."

 

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," Aubrey said. "How often do you actually think I get to go out in Washington?"

 

"Let's forget about Washington," Beca said. "We're in LA." Aubrey cocked an eyebrow and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

 

It was a better night than Beca had expected to have. Aubrey was happily introduced as an old friend, and for the most part they managed to keep their hands off each other so as not to raise any suspicion. But Beca knowingly let her hand slide up Aubrey's thigh as they sat at a corner booth, the gesture going unnoticed by the others, and Aubrey completely groped her ass during a private tour of the facilities. That one had led to Beca pinning her to the wall, their eyes meeting before Beca spoke softly.

 

"We can take off soon," she said. "Promise."

 

"Good," Aubrey said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm having a good time. But much longer and I'm just going to do something inappropriate that you'll have to explain to your bosses I'm sure."

 

It was only another twenty minutes before Beca texted her driver asking for a pickup, taking Aubrey by the hand and leading her out of the club.

 

"How far away is your place?" Aubrey asked, hands curving around Beca's hips.

 

"Too far," Beca said. "Your hotel is much closer."

 

"Hotel it is," Aubrey said. They got in back, Beca rolling the partition up after giving the driver instructions. She didn't do anything completely outrageous on the drive, but her hand made its way back up Aubrey's thigh. The blonde muttered promises of what she was going to do to her into her ear as the hand softly and teasingly touched her over her panties. She could feel Aubrey growing just a little damp, liked the way she squirmed a little as her fingers found sensitive spots.

 

Beca couldn't remember how they got inside, or upstairs, the next thing she realised she was flat on her back, legs hooked over Aubrey's shoulders as the older woman's tongue worked furiously at her pussy. Beca thought she was going to pass out from sheer need, Aubrey was fucking her beyond anything she'd experienced since... well, the last time she'd had sex with Aubrey. Her orgasm hit and she bucked reflexively, heels hitting Aubrey harder than she would have liked.

 

"Ow Jesus," Aubrey said. 

 

"Shit, sorry," Beca panted. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, fine," Aubrey said. "Not used to getting that kind of response."

 

"Yeah well not used to getting fucked like that," Beca said. She rolled Aubrey onto her front and straddled her thighs, massaging her back a little where she'd kicked her.

 

"That actually feels pretty great," Aubrey said. Beca kept it up for a while, before she rolled her back over. 

 

"Is it weird if I ask you to touch yourself?" Beca asked. "I know it's not everyone's cup of-"

 

She needn't have worried, because Aubrey was already there. Her long fingers moving in circles against herself, already making slick noises. Beca just watched for a few moments, a little surprised by how into sex Aubrey was. It didn't really mesh with the impression she'd given during college.

 

"Stop thinking and fuck me already," Aubrey said. Beca snapped out of it and obliged willingly. Her mouth took over from Aubrey's fingers, and soon enough she was knuckle deep in her as well. Aubrey wasn't being shy, she asked for more, so Beca clambered up a little, using her thigh for extra force. Her mouth attached to the smooth, taut skin under her left breast, leaving a sizeable bruise as Aubrey hit her orgasm.

 

"Damn," Aubrey said. "I'm not gonna lie, there was a girl I hooked up with twice a little while back, but it was nowhere near as good as that."

 

"I aim to please."

 

"You definitely do," Aubrey assured her. "Can I admit something to you?"

 

"Yeah sure," Beca said. 

 

"Once I found out I was coming here, I was really hoping we'd get to do this again," she said. "It'd be a shame if we only managed it the once."

 

"Well, I'll do you one better," Beca said. "I was with this chick once, about six weeks ago? And she was like... really average in bed. So I faked it, came home, and finished myself off thinking about what we did."

 

"Oh..." Aubrey said. "That's kind of hot to think about."

 

"And it wasn't the only time I've recalled those memories," Beca said. "Though I'm still puzzled by how.... well, I don't really know how to be tactful about it. You seem way more carnal than I would ever have figured."

 

"I like sex," Aubrey said. "Good sex, anyway. And I don't see why we should have to pretend or be ashamed of it. I like having sex with you. You aren't afraid of me, or sex, and it's good. Better than good."

 

"We have a good connection with sex," Beca supplied. "Watching you touch yourself was pretty hot." Aubrey rolled over and began kissing her again. She let her legs settle over one of Beca's and Beca could feel the wet heat as she ground against her thigh lightly.

 

"There are a lot of things we could do if we lived a little closer," Aubrey said. "But for now we'll just have to make do with what we have." Her teeth sank into Beca's neck before she soothed it with her tongue, hands firmly on her breasts.

 

"God yes," Beca said, arching off the bed. 

 

They managed a couple more rounds before Beca declared no more. Her legs were weak and they both were in serious need of water. 

 

"When do you go back?" Beca asked. 

 

"Tomorrow afternoon," Aubrey said. "This was just a quick visit. But I'll be back in about a month for a couple of days."

 

"Work?"

 

"Yep. But I'll let you know when I'll be in town," Aubrey said.

 

"Good," Beca said.

 

"Are you staying here tonight?" Aubrey asked. "I don't mind."

 

"Sure," Beca said. "If you want in the morning we can go back to mine, I'll make you breakfast."

 

"I'd like to see your place," Aubrey said. "My flight's at four so I have plenty of time." Beca got up, stretching her naked body and feeling the slight burn of well used muscles. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face.

 

When she reentered the room Aubrey was pulling two bottles of water from the bar fridge. She tossed one to Beca and then sat on the edge of the bed, taking a long swig.

 

"These bottles cost a fortune," Beca said. "Your boss doesn't mind?"

 

"Nah," Aubrey said. "Two bottles of water for an overnight trip isn't something that'll raise eyebrows. You should see the crazy stuff some people try to claim." Her fingers were gently probing the darkening bruise under her breast.

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

"Not really," Aubrey said. "It's going to leave a spectacular bruise though."

 

"What about your back?"

 

"That'll be fine," Aubrey said. "Took me more by surprise than anything. What about you?"

 

"What about me?" Beca asked. Aubrey bit her lip.

 

"You seriously don't know?" she said. "You've got some serious nail marks on your back." Beca got up in a flash and angled so she could see in the mirror, and sure enough she had fresh red marks courtesy of Aubrey's nails.

 

"Well I'll be damned," she said. "They don't hurt. Yet anyway. God knows how I'm gonna sleep with that. On my stomach I guess?" Aubrey shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. She came out with her makeup removed and hair tied back. It was a far cry from how she looked when Beca had picked her up that evening, but she was equally hot naked with no makeup on.

 

Beca finished the bottle of water and they climbed into the bed, tugging the sheet about halfway up. Beca found that she couldn't exactly sleep on her torn up back, so she wedged one of the absurdly high pillows under her arm and rolled onto her stomach.

 

"What time are we getting up?" Aubrey asked. "I normally get up at like six thirty."

 

"Oh god, let's add two hours to that," Beca said. "It's late anyway, and I think we're gonna need the rest." Aubrey quickly grabbed her phone to adjust her alarm time. 

 

The next morning, Aubrey was up as soon as the alarm went off. Beca stirred but Aubrey let her sleep while she had a shower. Then she shook the brunette awake.

 

"Hey, it's almost nine," Aubrey said. Beca sat up and rubbed her face tiredly. Her face was screwed up but she was clearly awake, stumbling into the bathroom for a moment. She came out looking much more alert.

 

"Do you want a shower?"

 

"I'll have one at home," she said. "I'll call John." She grabbed her phone and had a quiet conversation with the person on the other end while Aubrey got dressed and packed all her things.

 

"He'll be here in about twenty, twenty five minutes," Beca said. "Did you want to just check out now and I can drop you at the airport later?"

 

"If that's okay," Aubrey said. Beca nodded and began assembling her stuff and getting dressed. She looked down at the shirt in her hands and was figuring that it was total walk of shame attire - if she was seen in that outfit everyone would know what they'd been up to.

 

"Here," Aubrey said, tossing her a shirt. "I originally brought it as pajamas but we obviously didn't need those."

 

"Thanks," Beca said. She pulled it on and they went downstairs so Aubrey could check out. While they waited for the car they ordered coffee from the cafe on the ground floor, Beca grabbing one for John. 

 

Beca's house was further out of the city than Aubrey had figured, but she remembered the other woman had remarked that she enjoyed the space. Her house was cool and quiet, with plenty of light.

 

"You're surprised it's not dark and moody," Beca said.

 

"A little," Aubrey confessed. Beca just laughed and told her to make herself at home while she took a quick shower. 

 

She found Aubrey on the back patio in the same chair she'd been sitting at when she'd gotten her text the previous day. She got her attention and Aubrey followed her back inside.

 

“More coffee?” Beca said.

 

“Sure,” Aubrey said. “Can I help with breakfast?”

 

“Well, how about you make coffee and I’ll take care of the food?” She pointed out where everything was and set about making a couple of omelets with bacon and mushrooms. They ate sitting on the back patio, not really talking much. Aubrey wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but she was still tired. She didn’t need to admit anything, because Beca yawned noticeably.

 

“Sorry,” she said. “Still kinda wrecked.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Aubrey said. “I wouldn’t turn down a nap.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Beca said. “Wait, you do mean just a literal nap, right?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” she laughed. “Maybe after the nap we can squeeze in another round.”

 

“Sounds fine to me,” Beca said. “I mean, you can crash with me or I can point you to the guest room?”

 

“Beca, I can handle just sleeping next to you,” Aubrey said. “We’ve had sex multiple times now. I’m not afraid of being close to you.”

 

“Right,” Beca said. “I’ll show you around the place on the way.” Beca gave her the tour. It was nice. Simple. It said a lot about Beca in that she easily could have afforded something huge and ostentatious, but stayed low key. The bedroom was cool and the shades were drawn. A massive bed stood before them.

 

“I figure on sleeping for an hour?” Beca said. “If I sleep too long it’ll throw me out and I’ll be up all night long.”

 

“Deal,” Aubrey said. Beca set her alarm and then stripped off her jeans. Aubrey did the same and they climbed on to the bed. It wasn’t cold enough to warrant a blanket, so the two of them simply closed their eyes.

 

When Beca woke, it was a bit before the alarm was due, and it was also to Aubrey wrapped over her body. The older woman’s arm was tight around her waist, their legs tangled together. She let a hand move downward and slightly stroke the smooth skin, back and forth until she heard Aubrey murmur.

 

“Feels nice,” she said against the back of Beca’s neck. The hand tucked against Beca’s body began to move, tucking inside the shirt she was wearing, fingers sliding against the skin of her torso. Then it braved up just a bit higher and enclosed over her breast. Beca immediately rolled over.

 

“We still have time for one more, don’t we?” Aubrey asked. Beca kissed her in response and hooked a hand under her knee to pull her leg up. Aubrey’s teeth nipped at her lip.

 

“One for the road or something,” Beca said, leaning in to kiss her again. The alarm began to sound, so Beca rolled over and turned it off before turning her attention back to Aubrey.

 

Once they’d finished, Aubrey jumped in the shower. There was still a little time to get her to the airport. Beca knew the way and had her there with time to spare, so instead of just dropping her off she parked and they went to find coffee. They were quiet. Not specifically awkward, but there wasn’t really much conversation to cover at this point.

 

“So, you should give me a call when you’re back in town,” Beca said. “I had a good time. Screw the hotel, you can stay with me.”

 

“Yeah, I will,” Aubrey said. They finished their coffee in relative silence and then Aubrey had to go. Beca slid her arms around her in a brief hug and watched as she walked away. She got back to her car and sat in the drivers seat for a moment, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Aubrey.

 

_I’m not good at leaving, sorry it got quiet. But that was the single most satisfying night I’ve ever had. We’ll talk soon._

 

Beca smiled and tossed her phone into the passenger seat. She started the car and drove home thinking about all the things she could do with Aubrey next time she was in town.


End file.
